


Operation Thasmin

by TheIronDragon10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I am a garbage person But I got it done, I was late, It's short and unpolished but hilarious and I like it, Operation Thasmin, Thasmin Christmas Exchange, Thasmin trash, Very out of my comfort zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronDragon10/pseuds/TheIronDragon10
Summary: Graham and Ryan know Yaz likes the Doctor. Yaz knows they know.Graham and Ryan know the Doctor likes Yaz. The Doctor knows they know.Graham and Ryan know they're too oblivious to realize they like eachother.So… What are the boys to do, but play cupid?





	Operation Thasmin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/gifts).



> This began as 50 different fics, and ended up here... Which I hope is not too disappointing a work! Merry Christmas all!
> 
> Ft. Seb the Shork from 13beautifulghostmonument's 10 Points to Yaz!

**Prompt: Graham and Ryan do some Matchmaking**

 

Graham and Ryan sat with their cups of tea, listening to Yasmin drone on and on, over analyzing every minute of her interactions with the Doctor. Obviously they had been there for most of this, but Yasmin had a completely different lens to see the situation, and it was equal parts irking and entertaining to watch her freak out.

“and then she called me honey! What's that about!?”

Graham sighed deeply, putting his cup down on the table before taking Yasmin's hands into his own, putting on his best grandfather face.

“Yaz, you do realize she likes you?”

“DOES SHE THOUGH!?” the jittery woman sprung out of her seat, scaring the bejesus out of poor Graham, who had to shimmy backwards onto his seat to avoid her frantic pacing “This is going to drive me insane”

“to be fair to the Doctor, you did call her sweetheart in the morning” Ryan rocked back on his heels when Yasmin turned to look at him, her eyes wide with worry “not that she'd be able to tell”

“you can't say that!” she slowly sat on the table narrowly avoiding the mugs, hands covering her face “because maybe she doesn't like me, she's just sweet”

“no woman I've ever met was that sweet” Graham reached over to pat Yaz's knee, a soft smile on his face providing comfort “we won't try to convince you of anything Yaz”

“but she digs your jam, fam”

Yasmin let out a soft giggle, her stress always managing to subside when Ryan and Graham let her rant about this. It was hard, being a nervous gay around a two hearted oblivious alien, and it didn't help that the boys always told her she was on the right track. What was she to do?

“YAZ!?” The Doctor's loud excited voice boomed through the TARDIS, the metal floors clunking loudly against her boots. Ryan and Graham smiled softly at her as she steeled her nerves, always doing her best to keep the clearly besotted attitude at bay “I have to… oh hi gang!”

The blonde busted through the doors of the kitchen, her arms wrapped tightly around a big plush shark.

“Why are you bringing that in here!?”

“he's not a that Ryan. He's a he!” the Doctor's arms extended, holding out the soft toy towards Yasmin “This is Seb!”

“you called your plush shark Seb?”

“his full name, I'll have you know, is Sebastian the blue Shork” the blonde's hand landed on Yaz’ shoulder as she grabbed the Shark to snuggle him, happy that she seemed to enjoy how cuddly it was as much as she did “but it's Seb for short”

“right, silly me” Ryan reached down to grab Graham by the collar of his shirt, dragging him out of the kitchen as he grasped the cup in his hands like a man in a draught “we'll leave you, Yaz and Seb to it then Doctor!”

“wait my biscuits…”

The door slammed closed as Graham protested loudly, the noise drowning out the further away they got.

“Ryan!?”

“We have to give them time to do their... You know" Ryan used his hands to attempt to explain what he meant, ending up acting out kissing puppet hands "Gay for each other stuff"

"As you keep saying to me, bold of you to assume they're going to pull their thumbs out of their behinds to do that"

The two turned when the Doctor busted out of the kitchen, shark in her arms and Yasmin running behind her, bright smiles on their face.

"What did I say"

"I have a plan"

-oOTCEOo-

The team busted through the doors of the TARDIS, parts of their clothes slightly singed and still smelling of BBQ, all wearing a look between shock and merriment. Yaz and the Doctor reclined heavily against the doors, Ryan collapsed on the floor, and Graham attempting to be dignified reclined on a crystal pillar. Behind the doors, a ruckus of mayhem was breaking out, likely the elders that had been following them for touching the sacred fire. The three looked at the blonde alien, who scrunched up her nose at the thought of the scratches on the TARDIS' paint, and broke out in relieved laughter.

"Alright fam" When they all eventually managed to calm down, the Doctor bounced up on her feet, boundless energy as always simmering off her. She patted herself down in the spots where smoke was still rising, and extended her hand down to Yaz to help her up, a simple gesture that was not lost on Ryan or Graham "Time to get changed and leave before we get smoked out"

"I thought 'the combined hoard of Ghengis Khan' couldn't get through the door"

"And they can't. But smoke? Smoke most certainly can"

Yaz softly patted the Time Lord's back as she spoke, not missing a beat on her movement. How could they be so oblivious?

"Thank you Yaz 10 points to you, always brilliant!"

Graham and Ryan side eyed each other, that being as good a sign as any to start their "Get Docmin Together" master plan --As Ryan chose to call it anyways. Graham stepped forward, reaching for the Doctor's coat as she paced away to fiddle with the console, his actions obscured by Ryan loudly thudding clumsily into Yaz.

"Graham?"

"Can I speak to you Doc?"

Out of the corner of her eye the blonde could see Yasmin scolding Ryan for running half barefoot, when she could easily have helped him pat the smothering clothes down.

A small tinted her features, as it always tended to do around her, it was hard to do anything but smile around Yasmin Khan. She always spoke about her to the TARDIS, enough that her dear old girl had grown exhausted, and called upon two sleepy humans to solve the issues and get them together.

"Of course!" she whispered yelled when Graham put his index finger up on his lips, keeping her from making too much noise. Granted, her whisper yelling was still louder than it could've been, the TARDIS covered for her with groaning noise.

Graham led the way to a small sitting room beside the console, one never knew what could be found in there, but the room tended to be what it was needed. This time it was a small, soundproof living room, two comfortable seats creating a welcoming atmosphere. Well, so the Doctor thought, to Graham it looked like a comfortable cell with no way out, step one.

"What can I help with?"

"What can I help _YOU_ with, you mean"

Graham looked amused at the range of emotions that swirled past the woman's face. Surprise, horror, shock, and begrudging acceptance, all culminating in her signature scrunched expression. It was not the first, nor the last time they were going to speak about this, about Yasmin, but every time the persistent man seemed to break down her self-loathing barrier a bit more, he could almost see her convince herself to tell Yasmin how she felt.

"Graham..."

"Doctor..."

It was easy to forget how old the woman actually was, considering she was about as childish as the two childish humans they could hear speak in the console room.

"Are you ever going to speak to her?"

"She doesn't... Graham"

The Doctor groaned, thudding loudly onto the chair beside her, hands hiding her face from view. Graham slowly sneaked his way past the doors, making the snapping noise Ryan was waiting for to initiate step two.

The Time Lord, oblivious to what was happening around her, began spiraling in the usual self-loathing Graham and Ryan would be present for, all according to plan.

  
_-oOoOo-_

  
_It had all begun by sheer accident, or well so they initially thought. The TARDIS had plummeted the temperature in their rooms, forcing them to step out to the console room to find blankets, tea, and a break to catch. From around the bend that lead into the console, they could hear the Time Lord argue with the groaning and beeping time machine._

_"She called me honey! What is that about" sparks came off an open panel on the floor, where blonde hair poked through, as the increasingly agitated alien ranted and raved "Oi! I have told her. I keep telling her I like her! And that she's my favorite!"_

_Ryan gasped quietly and indignantly, whispering a soft "I knew it" to Graham. The Time Machine bleeped mockingly at her. If Graham had been any less surprised, he would have pointed out the similarities between the old ship and a small white and blue tin looking android from Star Wars._

_"I have too!" a loud metal clunking rang out when her boots thunked against the small ladder "I keep telling her!" Bleeping and groaning left the console again, causing the Doctor to smack her hand against the metallic table "She keeps calling me friend!"_

_"Sounds to me like you're in a bind Doc"_

_"AHHH!"_

_The Doctor's feet slipped under her, like a cartoon slipping on a banana peel, her arms flailing widely, landing butt first on the floor._

_"I wish I had caught that. Might push up my subscribers on YouTube!"_

_The Doctor's head swung widely from side to side, eyes wide with fear and a bit of embarrassment at the thought of how much they must have heard._

_"Graham! Ryan! I was just uh..."_

_"Being gay about Yasmin, we know"_

_"SHHHH"_

_The Doctor scuttled towards the corridor, head peaking out to make sure that Yasmin wasn't around as well. As much as the TARDIS wanted to get the two oblivious travelers together, she didn't want to push the Doctor into something uncomfortable. Hundreds of years of watching the Time Lord bumble from world to world, she knew better than anyone how to get her moving._

_"She's asleep" Ryan wrapped her arm around the blonde, making sure to leave her enough room to escape the moment she grew uncomfortable with too much contact. It tended to happen, at least when it came to contact with the boys "So, you've a crush on my friend"_

_"Ryan..." Graham shook his head at his grandson, watching the Doctor's green eyes grow dull with the thought that, maybe if they could see it, Yaz might have too, and she didn't care "So Doc, want to talk about it"_

_"No" the TARDIS whirred loudly "Maybe"_

_"We're all ears Doc" Ryan grasped the Doctor's shoulder firmly one last time, letting her go when she was comfortable by the console "Whenever you're ready"_

_It was a good thing the TARDIS was on their side, because what seemed like a small conversation evolved into an hours long deal, and she did her best to keep Yasmin asleep, and lost in the myriad of rooms, until the Doctor had spoken her heart away._

_"You're both so oblivious, it's almost painful"_

_"Excuse me?" The Doctor's offended gasp was covered up by the cheerful chortling of the console, her agreement with the boys clear "I am not oblivious!"_

_"Oh you are. She's not calling you friend to discourage you" Ryan tapped his fingers on the floor where he had sat halfway through the conversation, wondering how his life took a turn so severe he ended up coaching an alien on her crush "She just, is oblivious about your feelings"_

_"I've told her she's cute!" the Doctor's face twisted with despair "And it wasn't even my idea! I wanted to take it back. But SHE made me" her hand waving at the console, the same console that was mockingly chirping at her "And I've told her I like her!"_

_"And she said?"_

_"She said I was cute?" The Doctor scratched the back of her neck nervously, not wanting to tell the rest of the story "She said she liked me. But women are nice like that! I remember this much!"_

_"No woman I ever knew was this sweet"_

_"Or that besotted. This isn't rocket science Doc"_

_The blonde raised her head from between her knees where it had ended up, a scowl firmly etched in her features._

_"No. This isn't Rocket science, that I can do. This! Talking to women? That is the most evil concoction humanity ever invented"_

_-oOoOo-_

  
"And I know. I KNOW you're going to tell me it isn't rocket science, but I cannot find more ways to tell her!"

The Doctor dug her head into her hands ever harder, nails digging into her hair, grasping at the blonde strands.

"Yasmin Khan is an impossible woman, and I could write it in big bold letters in the sky and she would still think I am being friendly"

Yasmin giggled by her, scratching the crown the Time Lord's head softly, a big watery smile on her face "Or you could stop being thick!"

Outside the doors of the comfortable cell stood Ryan and Graham, watching as their code named "Docmin" plan unfolded. For two women who spoke as much as they did, planning for Yasmin and the Doctor to talk about their feelings should have been the easy part.

"We'll have to tell them about the times we failed at getting them together?"

"Nah" Graham smirked at the adorable scene, the two women's foreheads laying against each other, their noses impossibly close "We can tell the story at their wedding"

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, and kind of funny (I have a weird sense of humor I'm sorry), but I hope you liked it! Merry Christmas Thasmin family, I'll see you guys in the next one!


End file.
